


The Unlimited Universe

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- College Setting, Angst, Cuddling, Drabble-Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Mechanic reader, Mild Sexual Content, Pregnant Reader, Star Wars Drabbles, Student-Kylo, Student-Reader, Too Much sugar you can drown in it, various parings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: Series of Drabbles with various Star Wars Characters from the Prequels to After The Force Awakens.





	1. Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm not giving up on the other Star Wars stories, but rather I'm just going a head and putting some drabbles that I have had saved on my computer up. If you guys want, you can request a drabble, just let me know in the comments!

_Chapter One: Boredom_

He wasn’t happy per se; he was just bored. Day after day he was supposed to search for the Jedi, but it was not happening, not without some sort of catalyst for them to appear. Grunting, the tired Knight collapsed into his chair.

“Are you alright?” He stilled when he saw you walking towards him, just gliding across the floor. “Another long day, love?”

He let you climb into his lap while releasing his mask. Hearing the familiar hiss and the breath of warm but humid air filter to his face, did he finally look at you. Today you were wearing a blood red dress with a black sash across your hips. As much as he preferred you in black or silver, red brought out your eyes and skin color, something he adored greatly.

“They remain elusive as usual.” He sighed as your fingers gently carded through his hair.

“They will always do so. No matter how hard they try, ultimately, in the end, they will fall.” He still your left hand before placing a gentle kiss on your wrist.

“Just like in the days of old. When they do fall, you and I will reign in this universe as the rightful rulers.” You just smiled at his words while still raking his scalp with your nails.

“Until that day, however, my love, do not over tire yourself in trying to find them. Instead, prepare your troops or terrorize Hux, both are good ways to keep busy.” He laughed, he couldn’t help it.

True there were other women out there who could be witty of the tongue but no are as compassionate nor stead fast as you. Pulling you more to him, Ren let you curl yourself into him before closing his eyes in bliss.


	2. Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows his place.

_Chapter Two: Empress_

Everyone knows that behind a powerful man was an equally powerful woman. If someone were to ask Armitage Hux if there was a woman he admired, he would answer without hesitation, his wife. While at first the two of you could not stand to be next to one another, you two were a devastating team the eventually learned to love each other fiercely. Hux loved how your mind worked. You did not hold your punches; you have made even the strongest men’s will bend to your needs with just a smile. Hux has seen it, Kylo Ren was so far wrapped around your finger, he was like ring amongst your other jewelry.

He watched from afar as you caused the cadets cower in fear in front of you. Phasma was next to you, just letting you take the reigns as you cut the new recruits down to size. They were one of the worst, unruly classes ever to be seen. Not because they refused to listen, but rather they did not believe that they should be taking orders from a woman (Phasma). With eyes ablaze with fire, you had their proverbial tails in between their legs.

At first, he had been hesitant to let you take control over the training of all troopers and officers, but after a highly successful trial of two hundred troopers, he released your reigns and you dove in head first. Hux absolutely loved it, your efficiency, the way you demanded respect with a single eyebrow, but more importantly, the way he saw how you handled your power with him in the bedroom.

“I am half tempted to let the Commander and his Knights have this squadron.” You said tiredly. It was truly a hard day for you.

“Let them, you have done all you can with them.” Hux brought your swollen ankle to his lap where he massaged it.

“Maybe I’ll ask Ren if he can let some of his female knights out to play. I know they will get a kick out of this.” You lightly pushed his chest with your dainty toes when he tickled the middle of your foot.

“Indeed, but remember, do not over exert yourself, you are not the only one hard at work.” You followed his gaze to your very, very pregnant stomach which kicked at being noticed.

“I guess.” You whined playfully before hooking your ankle over his shoulder and pulling him to you.

While he may be the General of the First Order, his wife was the Empress amongst them all.


	3. Wrench

_Chapter Three: Wrench_

Poe nearly face-planted into the ground when he tripped. He didn’t know what the hell he hit, but it did not move whatsoever. Looking down, he saw it was a leg, a very bare leg coming from under his ship.

“Please refrain from killing me, Captain Dameron.” Poe quickly righted himself before kneeling next to the chest belonging to the leg.

“Sorry, Commander.” You looked over to him before rolling his eyes.

“Did you forget today was the prearranged inspection day of all ships including commercial?” You followed a row of wires to where they connected.

“Sort of, how long have you been here?” He fought off a blush when you wheeled out from under his fighter.

“Since four this morning. General Organa has every mechanic, including myself, making sure everything is top notch. We don’t need another instance like the one on Dagobah.” You easily tapped something into your holo-pad before climbing the ladder into his cock pit.

“Yeah, but um, ma’am, are you sure you know what you're doing?” Poe forced himself to swallow the gasp that threatened to escape him from the dark look you sent him.

“Captain, I’ve been flying and working on ships since I was three years old.” You turned back to the dashboard. “Besides, I’m the one who requested you get this ship, you’re the best one to use its full potential.”

You made a shooing motion with your hand so Poe could leave. Taking the cue, Dameron scampered away from you so he didn’t bother you anymore. A soft smile overcame your face as you watched him leave. He wasn’t dumb, just rather clueless.

It finally hit six o’clock at night when you were released from your duty. Your replacement, a meek girl who knew how to use her wrench took your spot with the other ships so you could rest. You had sent your reports to the other commanders and the General before going to your room. The layers of grime and oil on your skin absolutely itched due to the humid climate on D’Qar.

The water felt amazing against your skin as you scrubbed the spots that were being stubborn. Your thoughts drifted from today to the person you absolutely adored. By the time you were out of the shower, dressed and walking to the chow-hall it was well after eight. Your stomach was growling and you needed to feed it before passing out.

“Commander.” Turning around, you saw Dameron walking towards you.

“Captain, is there something you need?” He stopped in front of you.

“Uh, not really, ma’am.” You raised an eyebrow at him. “Would you uh, like to accompany me for dinner?” You felt your own face flush with heat.

“Of course. Maybe this time you can tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?” You took his offered arm.

“Maybe.” He flashed you his best smile making you laugh.

It was moments like this that you treasured. As if knowing your thoughts, Poe light patted your hand before walking into the chow hall.


	4. Words

_Chapter Four: Words_

“Don’t be mean.” You called over your shoulder as you continued to walked forward.

“I am hardly being ‘mean’.” A gruff voice responded.

“Yes, you are. You’re being grumpy on a reprieve from work.” Hearing a snort, you turned around only to be picked up by your waist and thrown over a very toned shoulder.

“I am hardly ‘grumpy’, dear.” You glared over your shoulder into a pair of warm brown eyes.

“You ar-ah!” The light smack on your bum made you shout in mild shock.

“Stop arguing with me.” He responded playfully.

“Solo, I swear to-ah! Stop that!” Ben Solo merely laughed as he continued to walk to the little house that was being rented to you both.

Despite struggling against him, he was not letting you go. Rude, you thought as you just slumped against his shoulder. Ben merely chuckled at your resigned grumbling thoughts.

“You won’t be grumbling for long.” The hidden meaning in that made you flush as you sent him a slight glare at his teasing. “You won’t be saying anything at all, in fact, other than my name.”

“Ben!” His laughter filtered into the air as he opened the door and closed it while still holding y, u.

Well he certainly wasn’t wrong; you did not say much at all.


	5. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU revolving around College, Kylo and Reader.

_**Chapter Five: College** _

The first time he saw her, he was awestruck. Her skin was smooth and clear. Her hair shined underneath the fluorescent bulbs in the library. And the way she looked through the history books, he was amazed at how her fingers were curled, oh so delicately like the book was fragile.

Kylo felt himself flush several shades of red before he turned back to his assignment in front of him. He was just so enamored with the girl in his class that he didn’t even know he was staring at her. She was easily one of the smartest girls he met, not because she challenged the professor on every point the old man gave, but rather she seemed to excel in ancient Jedi traditions.

“You’re Kylo, right?” Spinning around, he saw her staring right at him with an easy smile.

“I, yea.” He internally winced at the awkward reply.

“Did you start the essay yet?” She moved to the chair opposite of him.

“Not really, just a basic outline.” He watched how her lips pouted.

“Sorry, I’m Y/n, by the way.” She offered her hand which he took into his own.

“Kylo, nice to meet you.” The smile Y/n made his heart flutter.

“Likewise.” She thumbed the book that was still in her hands. “I feel like Professor Skywalker is giving this essay because we did so well on the test.”

“I don’t think so.” Her eyes met his. “I mean, that doesn’t sound like him. He doesn’t reward hard work with agony.”

Y/n couldn’t help but giggle softly. Kylo felt his face warm even more. He had to be the color of a stop sign by now.

“I guess you’re right. It’s just so hard to find sources concerning the Jedi Council decisions during the Second Sith War.”

“I agree, but I guess that’s the point. He’s making us search in order to test our resolves.” Kylo mumbled softly.

“Probably, I’ll let you to it, good luck, Kylo.” She gave him a bright smile before walking back to the shelves to look for sources.

Kylo sunk into his chair as felt his heart pound. Never in a million years did he expect someone like her to talk to a weirdo like him.

“Oh, by the way,” He shot up and turned to her. “You’re debate over whether a former Sith can be redeemed or not, I think you’re right. Everyone deserves another chance.” Kylo felt his mouth drop in shock as he watched her drop a book in front him. Turning to said book, he noticed a slip of paper inside of it.

 _“You’re not the only one who is captivated. XXX-XXX-XXXX <3 Y/N.”_ He felt a smile grace his features as he realized that she was interested in him. Taking the note, he noticed that the book was during the Second Sith War. Chuckling, he took the book and his notes and moved to check out and go home for the night.


	6. A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where you are.

_**Chapter Six: A Home** _

__His lips were soft she moaned against them gently. A rumble from the male under her made Y/n whimper as fingers caressed down her sides.

“So vocal tonight.” Whimpering again, the flustered girl found herself on her back with a very heavy male on top of her.

“Shut it, Anakin.” Anakin chuckled as he looked down at his wife.

Her skin was flushed a lovely shade of pink. Her chest was heaving as she panted to catch a breath.

“I was only gone for a week. You missed me that much?” The hit on his shoulder only made him laugh harder.

Huffing, she turned away from the chuckling male, exposing her rather shapely backside to him.

“I’m kidding, love. I missed you too.” A shiver went down her spine as he placed a soft kiss on the base of her neck.

“I’m sure.” The heavily sassed sentence made him chuckle even more as he pulled her to his chest.

“Whenever I’m away, I miss you.”

“I know you do. I just worry, even though I know you can take care of yourself.” She turned her head to look into his eyes.

“At least I have something to come home to. A gorgeous wife, and a warm bed.” Y/n gave him a soft smile.

“Good, now if you’re done, you need to finish what you started.” A sly smirk appeared on the Jedi Knight’s face as he guided his hand down her stomach.

“Your wish is my command.” He lightly bit into her neck while bucking into her backside.


	7. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years apart, for only a few moments together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dark chapter that came out of nowhere. It's angsty.

_Chapter Seven: Dark_

I had watched you leave. That was the hardest moment of my life. There was so much death around me, the smell of blood made my eyes water, but I couldn’t stop following your form as you walked away from the temple.

_Why?_

_Why did you do this to us?_

_Have you forgotten your promise to me?_

After years of hiding, Master Luke called to me to rejoin him and the Resistance against the First Order. I could not say no. He needed another Jedi to help bring down Snoke, who was, in fact, the mastermind of the Temple Massacre.

As soon as my ship touched down, I felt overwhelming sadness wafer from outside. Master Luke, as well as General Organa, had decided to greet me. Walking down the metal steps, all I needed to know was written in their eyes, something that made my stomach clench in pain, but I forced the emotions out of my mind. I was no longer light, but rather gray.

_Soon, I will find you._

_Soon I will repay the pain you dealt unto me._

I watched as the new apprentice was force pushed away from him. Meeting those beautiful brown eyes, I sent chunks of metal at him as a distraction to get an opening. Our blades, one red, two purple, clashed in a dance of death.

“You will suffer if you continue this endeavor.” His voice, it was not the same.

“I will gladly deal with it, just to revenge those who were lost.” I pushed back his blade and called upon that anger that was dormant for so many years.

“You were once so light, so pure. You have let the darkness consume.” He sounded shocked and tormented.

“When you see so much death from my eyes, you gladly take the power that was offered.” My elbow stung as the heat from his Lightsaber got nearer to my arm.

“Join me.” The mere notion made me smirk, but sarcastically.

“Sadly, our time has come to an end.” I let him break my defensive stance.

_It was hot but then cold._

Death was something that I had wondered about since that night. I was not expecting myself to experience it, but I wouldn’t want it any other way. Master Luke always did tell me that I was too rambunctious and didn’t bide my time, but I did. Before I fell into the dark abyss, the girl and Master Luke managed to wrestle Ben down. He was howling while trying to reach my hand that was no longer holding my own saber.

_Goodbye_


	8. Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little family one-shot.

_**Chapter Eight: Gala** _

You felt highly out of place. Standing in a dark gray dress adorned with black and red gems, you stood out amongst the other officers and even the Knights of Ren. Why the General of all people asked you to accompany him to this gala, you didn't know, but you were absolutely terrified.

"Relax." Looking upward, you saw the Master Knight of Ren standing next to you.

"My apologies, sir." You felt a soft flush overcome your face as you big to fiddle with your drink.

"You're doing fine. Hux is off making connections or making sure that he still has allies. You won't be alone for long." Commander Ren stated before turning around starting to walk away. "You also look lovely, Mrs. Hux." Gaping at the man, you couldn't give your displeasure vocally, but you did project your agitation, making the man laugh.

It was some time later when your husband finally reappeared. Knowing you cannot be alone for long, Ren sent one of his knights to keep you company. The knight, a very pleasant conversation partner, scared away any lone men who wished for your attention.

"You look absolutely stunning, dear." Craning your neck to your right, you saw Armitage walking straight towards you.

"Thank you, Master Ren, for keeping me company." The knight nodded before giving a small bow and a flash of a grin before being swallowed up by the crowds.

"I hope you got what you needed?" You asked once your very tall husband draped his coat around your shoulders.

"Indeed. You are alright?" Hux let you lightly trace his cheek before kissing your fingers.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little weary about leaving Astoth alone for this long." The smile you got warmed your cheeks.

"He is fine. Ren has his best knight with him. Apparently, he is very amused with the Force." A soft smile appeared on your face.

"I'm not surprised in the least." Lightly wrapping the warm coat around your shoulders, you pressed your side into his.

"I hope you're not too mad at me for dragging you here?" Hux fought back a laugh at your lips puckered.

"It depends on how much longer we have to stay." Even though you were jesting, you were feeling tired and a little overwhelmed.

"We can leave now, I saw Ren and the other Knights duck out of the door. The other officers are going to stay to make sure if there are any other deals, they will handle it." You sighed softly before letting him usher you to the door where a car waited for you both.

Finally back to the hotel room, you entered to see Ren and his other knight, a female this time, playing with Astoth, who was sniffing up a storm. Knowing why your son was crying, you easily maneuvered around the frayed knights to place a soft kiss on your son's head. Just like that, your son stopped crying and giggled at the sight of you.

"Hi, sweetie." You easily picked him up and let him settle against your chest. "He did eat right?"

"He did, even though he doesn't seem to like mashed sweet potatoes." The female knight responded as she stood up.

"It's a phase, one day he'll eat them, others he won't. Thank you for babysitting for me." You were given a pleasant smile as the knight lightly patted your shoulder before walking away.

"Was there a dramatic shift in the Force earlier, Commander?" Ren shook his head.

"No, but there is no doubt he is sensitive." You were not worried about this because you knew that your son would be well taken care of under Ren's tutelage.

"Thank you, sir." The Master Knight gave you a small smirk before leaving your room.

After putting your son to bed, who instantly fell asleep, you changed into something more comfortable. Even though you removed your makeup and earrings, your hair was going to be in nothing but curls for the night, which amused Hux greatly. As you curled into your husband's warm chest, you felt his hands lightly stroke your shoulders, easing the tension your body held.

"There were several men there who were enthralled with your beauty." You bit back a laugh at his slight annoyance.

"You brought me there to do just that, _General_." You watched as blue eyes darkened to nearly black at your jest.

"Indeed, but they don't seem to realize that you are already married." That made you laugh.

"Something I would like to keep. I am content where I am at in my life, I have a loving husband and a strong son. I don't need anything else." The kiss you two shared held promise for a better future.


	9. Peace

_Chapter Nine: Peace_

'I feel like I bother him.' You thought to yourself, as you watched Andor walk around his ship, looking for anything out of place.

How you managed to even land the base's hottest captain, you still didn't know, even after seven months later. While you two were constantly away from each other, from either missions or personal reasons, you two stayed loyal to one another. Bringing your legs to your chest, you curled forward, watching your boyfriend.

He had amazingly soft, dark hair and his voice, with that accent, did things to you which ruffled your feathers. His eyes though, a deep brown sprinkled with little flecks of honey, they were what drew you in. When he was home, after all his work was done, he would just wrap you in his arms and curl against your body. K had told you that Cassian looked forward to coming back to you since you were his home and his solace. That had made you turn many shades of pink and give a stuttered, thanks.

"Daydreaming, Lieutenant?" Jerking your head upward, you were met with those warm brown eyes that held a spark of mischief in them.

"A little." You whispered as you lifted your hand to wipe away his bangs from his eyes.

"I'm done for the day. Up for a walk?" You nodded while accepting his hand which pulled you to your feet.

Several injuries creaked in pain at the sudden change of position, but Cassian steadied you before you could stumble. Clutching his bicep, you leaned your head against his chest, to which he kissed the top of your head.

"Easy." He whispered softly.

"I know, but I hate being useless." His chuckled deep from his chest, went through your cheek and into your heart.

"You're not useless, love." Blushing softly, you merely rubbed your cheek against his chest.

Letting him lead, you two went from the landing pad to a little-secluded area farther away from the base. The air was cleaner and had the feeling of pure peace. Sitting down, you felt Cassian settle behind you, urging you to lay back against him. Giving a soft sigh, you felt him bury his face in your hair.

"I love you, you know that right?" Your voice was soft.

"I know, love. I love you as well." He kissed the crown of your head before watching the sky with you.

Nothing could kill this moment, not the Empire, not a superweapon, not even death itself.


End file.
